fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Gorgon Sisters on the Beach
Fanmade Servant Special Summer “Gorgon Sisters” The Good fanmade servant should have Buster NP with no damage, here it is Drain Chance + |l1 = 80% |l2 = 82% |l3 = 84% |l4 = 86% |l5 = 88% |l6 = 90% |l7 = 92% |l8 = 94% |l9 = 96% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Charm Chance + |l1 = 70% |l2 = 73% |l3 = 76% |l4 = 79% |l5 = 82% |l6 = 85% |l7 = 88% |l8 = 91% |l9 = 94% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Male Damage + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Divine Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Crit Damage + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= 150% Chance to reduce their attack by 20% for 3 turns. 150% Chance to reduce their defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Charm all enemies for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Death Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 70% |l3 = 80% |l4 = 90% |l5 = 100% |chargeeffect = Charm Chance + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 60% |c3 = 70% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 90% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia *She is voiced by Yuu Asakawa, who also voice all Three Gorgon Sisters *As I'm already describing, Medusa is a stage truck driver, as expected from Riding A+. *She is one of Summer Servants in "FGO Summer Adventure: Treasures of Deep Sea Island, it has a different setting in the "Metamorphosis of the Spiritual Harmony" as original Chaldea is still the main leads. *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. Category:Blog posts